Neverland's Harmony
by TaliaShay
Summary: Hey! a Peter Pan fic obviously, this is my first story so please read and review! I need reviewers and helpful criticism! chapter 6 now up!
1. The Second Star

Captain James Hook stood tall and proud, red doublet tapping wildly in the wind, on the high deck of the 'Second Star', his massive ship. He scrutinized the crew with a sneering, watchful eye, but softened his gaze a bit when it rested on his son.

"Morgan! Good to see you're home. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Good day, old man. Glad to see your motor's still running." breathed 18-year-old Morgan, with a cold lift of an eyebrow. 

"If your mother could only hear you speak that way! But God rest her soul!" He pulled off his black feathered hat and, with a mock solemn expression, continued too quickly, "Well anyway, I need your help worm."

"Let me guess. You're trying to conquer all of Neverland so that 'Hook's Crew' will be known and spoken in reverie from shore to shore, and Peter Pan will forever kneel to you." recited Morgan in a monotonous singsong voice. "With all due respect, sir, you're beginning to become a tad bit predictable in you old age, codfish."

"Boy, you've got your facts wrong." Hook muttered darkly. "This time, this time, I've got something, something I've never had before, something that may just be the leverage I've always needed. I will rise to the occasion and smack Monsieur Smarty-Tights hard in the rear end. But, you see, none of this is possible without you, my dear Morgan. Tell the crew the prepare for attack." He finished with a scowl.

Morgan eyed his aging father skeptically, then broke out into a half-grin. "I suppose there's no use asking what your 'leverage might be?"

"Of course not. If I start confiding in you, who knows what the world will come to. Now move!" He barked sharply.

Morgan turned on his heel and yelled to the crew.

"Damn offspring. If only he wasn't so thick all the time." He muttered kicking a beer bottle off the edge of the ship, and stepping into his office. His eyes darted to a shadow behind his desk, where a sprig of red curly hair poked above the wood. He pull on it and growled to find it was attached to a young girl.

"You, girl. Get back to work!"

"Yes, sir." The girl uttered, her pretty freckled face taking on a fake smile to match the fake tone of her voice. Her skinny legs carried her out of the room as quickly as they could move.

"And damn slaves. Don't know why I bother with them. Not worth their salt." He stalked over to the door and slammed it shut.


	2. DisclaimerAuthor's NoteShort Boring Stuf...

**** Just wanted to mention that I don't own any of this setting, characters…. Except for Morgan and soon to be Harmony! Don't worry she'll show up soon. Next chap prolly. I'll try to update as soon as possible but time is limited!! Review review review and I'll write sooner! Member I 3 reviewers!!!!*****


	3. At the Hollow Tree

A/N~****I'm back! Heard from a few of you but feedback really motivates me!! HINT HINT! Okay anyway. Onto chapt. 2! Oooh yea

To my reviewers: thanks!!!

Boogalaga: haha-- yeah Captain Hook's a bit different, I was trying to portray him a little bit differently, sneaky instead of just plain dumb. I kinda thought the whole hat thing sounded a bit like him, though. Almost like Jack Sparrow with a decidedly evil edge.

TallemeraRane: thanks so much! Please keep reading and tell me if something's dumb. Oh yeah, I love pirates of the Caribbean!!!!!!*****

Inside The Hollow Tree, about 3 a.m.

Peter and Wendy are sprawled on Peter's cot, fast asleep, his arm laying heavily on Wendy's delicate waist. It rises and falls as her chest expands slightly with each breath.

John, looking a bit older and more toned, is in a deep slumber snoring loudly on each intake of air. All is still except for a mouse scurrying around the shadows. The Lost Boys, all 8 of them, are lost to the world in their dreams of Indians and Pirates. Tink is silently glowing on a ledge above Peter's head.

The stillness is broken by a SWISH and a PLOP as a red-haired young woman lands ungracefully on the dirt floor. 

"Holy codfish!" Peter exclaims sitting upright. "You've got to stop coming at 3 in the morning Harmony, I might murder you by accident one of these days."

"Sorry, Peter Pan. You know I can only sneak out at night!"

Of course by now the whole room is stirring and there are shouts of:

"How'd I end up on top of you?"

"Where's the fire?!"

"Why's it dark outside?"

"I can't see anything!"

"Where's Peter?!" (the Lost Boys, of course.), and 

"Peter, what is going on? I must object, it really is much too early…." utters John. And finally,

"Oh, Peter, I had the most _won_derful dream! You and I were…" 

"SHUT UP, WENDY!" screams a chorus of whiny voices, coming from the Lost Boy's mouths. "We don't _want_ to hear about your lousy dreams, or the phases of the moon, _or_ the names of every single flower in the garden, or" screeches the eldest Lost Boy. 

*(A/N- can't you just hear Wendy say that? I'm making the lost boys a little more ornery than before, hope you all don't mind. O yes, also Peter and Wendy are a little older. I was tired of them being around 12)

"Settle down, boys, settle down. Harmony's here, and we all know how hard it is to escape Hook, so let's listen to her. Gather 'round, boys." recites Peter.

There's a shuffling as the Lost Boys struggle to form a circle around the amused Harmony. Wendy lays down, her head in Peter's lap, next to John, who looks quite befuddled at the moment. 

" Oh Harmony, do tell us what's the matter! I so hope we can help you." Wendy comforts.

"All right, I suppose I should start. I know almost all of you, and I'm sure you all are aware that I'm a slave on Hook's ship, but I'm definitely on your side as far as the fighting is concerned! Just know that." She adds quickly, looking a little frightened in spite of herself. Nervously twiddling her fingers, she continues, "I just thought you should know that Morgan's back and Hook's got some dumb trick up his sleeve, probably completely harmless, but I wanted to alert you anyway." She looks around expectantly at blank faces.

"This can't be good. I hadn't calculated our survival on Morgan returning, but I suppose we could work this in…." John muses.

"Harmony, do you know who he's got working for him? He can't attack on his own, he's not sharp enough. He's got to have some backups." peters quips.

"Well, when I heard him talking to Morgan, he did mention some kind of 'leverage' as he called it that he didn't have last time. But goodness, there's been so many 'last times'." 

" See what else you can find out, and report back here with information. Be careful! Morgan's a dangerous guy to tangle with." peter warns.

"Of course. Glad to be of service." Harmony sweeps a quick curtsy and darts out of the room.

"Back to sleep everyone, we'll talk in the morning." mutters peter, his eyes already half closed.

"But if they accumulate 5 more men than last time, we'll be outnumbered 3 to 1" mutters John, talking in his sleep.

Wendy, wordless, leans over Peter and plants a whisper of a kiss on his pink lips, snuggles up under his strong arm and closes her lashes.

***Well? Sorry they're short I'm working my way up to longer chappies. Please review! Love ya's

~~sunflower**


	4. Marauder's Cave

Aboard the Second Star

The Second Star bustled with activity. Every crewman was moving, whether he be sweeping the deck or loading the canons. Harmony hid in the corner of Hook's office as Morgan sauntered in, earning a raised eyebrow from Hook himself.

"The crew's ready. All we need now is to set your plan in action, whatever it is." Morgan sneered, his tanned face stoic and carefully hard, hands clasped behind his back.

Eyeing Morgan calmly, Hook stated, " No need to burst your blood vessels trying to think for once. My plan is already in action. The army is being held below deck, awaiting my signal to attack."

"Army?!"

"Yes, my army. Despite what you probably think, I do not sit idly on this ship while you are gone." Hook snapped.

"I'm training your crew. Is there nothing in this for me?"

"Why, yes. Now that you mention it, there is something that may interest you. Perhaps a certain young maiden named Wendy?"

"Wendy! She is still here, then? Sir, she has refused me once, she will refuse me again. There is also the small matter of breaking through her personal security guard, Mr. Pan." replied Morgan cynically.

"Keep that thought in mind. There is a way around that. I'm not exactly sure where we're kidnapping them today, but I'm pretty sure it won't be Marauder's Cave. That's the once Peter and Wendy surely won't be."

"Shall I load the muskets?"

"Please do, Morgan. And I suppose I will inform the men not to harm the little lady, correct?"

Hollow Tree

"So you're saying I should take Wendy to Marauder's Cave? Is that it, Harmony?" Peter questioned.

"Yes! Oh, yes. Morgan's after her again and I don't believe he should get his hands on her." Harmony assured him.

"Oh, believe me, Peter! I've dealt with worse men than him. Don't you think he'll leave us alone if we don't harm him?" Wendy asked innocently.

"No, Wendy, I believe we should head for Marauder's Cave." Peter said, brushing a golden lock behind her ear. "It's the only way."

Marauder's Cave

"Peter, I really don't like this place. I can see why Hook wouldn't look for us here." 

"Shhh, Wendy, we don't want to disturb anything in here. Stay close behind me". Peter said as he squeezed her soft hand in his. "You know I wouldn't take you here if I didn't think it was necessary. You do know that, Wendy?" Silence. "Wendy!" Peter turned around to see a huge, bearded man covered in bruise and mud, with his large hand over an unconscious Wendy's mouth, his other hand holding her waist.

"WENDY!" Peter yelled as something hard connected with the back of his head and her sweet face went black inside his mind.

A/N: please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Nother Author's Note

A/N**** just wanted to say that I'm up for any suggestions… nothing about the plot is completely set yet so if anybody wants something to happen just review and tell me because I'm up for anything!!! Please review*****

3, sunflower


	6. The Army

Peter opened his eyes to see the clear blue sky. He looked around, lower, and recognized the ship to Hook's. Wendy struggled beside him with the ropes that kept her against the pole. The ropes around his own wrists and feet were scratchy and dug into his skin. 

"So, Peter Pan, you find yourself in a most vulnerable position. Perhaps you and Wendy have a daring, brilliant escape scheme up your sleeves? No? Oh, that's just too bad. Seems I have you two quite at my disposal. How nice." Hook said.

Peter looked up at him, eyes glowering with hate and rage, and then down at Wendy beside him. 

"We'll never be yours, Hook! You just watch! Nothing can make us do what you want!" Wendy protested.

"Oh, but m'dear, it seems you are not aware of your current situation. I hold both of your lives in the palm of my hand. And I have back-ups, including someone I think you, especially, may remember."

It was then, as Wendy looked into Peter's comforting eyes, soaked up their protection, that she gazed back to where Hook was standing, and Morgan stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh!" Wendy's eyes widened and her hand shot to her mouth. 

"What are you getting at, Hook? None of this makes any sense." Peter spat at him.

"Allow me to explain, then. We, Morgan and myself, have a proposition. Please be respectful and listen quietly until I am finished."

"Never, H-" Peter began.

"I SAID, LISTEN QUIETLY!" Hook bellowed, stepping menacingly toward Peter and Wendy. "I will resume, if there are no more rude interruptions, which can be arranged." Hook snapped his fingers, and two pirates ran out and gagged both Peter and Wendy.

"Now, I can talk in peace. If you both cooperate, everyone will be pleased, the sun will continue to shine, and the world will keep turning. Because I am the one holding the power at the moment I will be merciful and give you both two choices. Wendy must agree to marry Morgan-" Hook was interrupted by a 

"Mmmmphf!" coming from Peter, who struggled dangerously and violently against his bindings.

Hook resumed, undeterred, "And Peter, you will agree to serve my crew and I for the rest of your days. If these conditions do not suit you, I will release the two of you immediately." (A/N- are u confused?? Keep reading)

Wendy's blue eyes searched Peter's curiously, in confusion, but his green eyes held no answers.

Silence rested over the ship for about three minutes while Hook tapped his foot impatiently. The crew looked very confused.   
"Oh! How silly of me, I almost forgot. Ungag them, please." Hook snapped.

"Hook, you would release us?" Peter questioned slowly and uncertainly.

"Oh yes, but I did forget one tiny detail. If and when you choose to be released, I will set free my army after you with the instructions and intent to kill. Miss Darling, I wish to ask you something. Do you remember what jails and prisons are, back on Earth?"

Reluctantly, Wendy nodded her head. 

"Well then, you surely recall who was housed inside of them." Proudly, Hook continued. "My men traveled to every jail and prison around the world, choosing the worst and most violent criminals." He taunted. "The ones that would just as easily snap your bones in two as drink a cup of coffee. I even dusted them with pixie dust, so they can fly. They make up my army." He paused for affect. "Does this change your decision at all?"

"Oh, Peter," Wendy whispered in his ear, his face frightened, "I don't care who we have to fight, or how dangerous it is, I just want to get off this boat and away from Hook and Morgan."

Peter eyed her lovingly, "If we stay together, nothing we be as scary. I'd never let you get into their hands, Wendy. Let's get out of her."

"We've chosen, Hook!" Peter shouted, brows furrowed. "Nothing could make us so desperate that we would do as you wish. Release us!"

"As you please. But don't say I didn't warn you. Every last man in my army is as bloodthirsty as the next. Unhand them." 

Pirates came over to Wendy and Peter and silently unbound them. Peter's arm quickly found Wendy, and she stood shaking in his grasp.

"I'm feeling kind-hearted today. You may have a five-day head start before I release the men. Run quickly, children!" Hook yelled, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Come on Wendy, we've got to hurry!" peter grabbed her hand and they jumped off the boat, diving into the water, swimming as fast as they could. When they reached shore, Peter emerged first and pulled Wendy up after him easily. They ran as fast as they could, their sopping wet clothes dragging them down, checking back at the ship every once in a while.

"Don't worry, Wendy, just stay with me. We can do this. Don't let Hook break you." Peter breathed in her ear as they ducked into a hole in the ground. Wendy took as shaky breath in and out, eyes closed. Peter watched her and squeezed her body tighter to him and worriedly rested his cheek on the top of her head.

(A/N-- well??? Cliffhanger I know. So do u like??? Please review!!! Thanks TallameraRane for reviewing I really appreciate it! But guys this is my first so I need some inspiration!!!)


	7. Final Author's Note

A/N: as my reviewers, I need to ask you some questions. Do you think I should continue this story? I'm thinking, since it's my first story and I needed to get used to writing it, I should just start something new now that I've got the hang of it (somewhat) and leave this one go. Unless, of course, someone is really hooked on it (haha Hook) but I haven't gotten any reviews like that and I don't think it's a very good story, so I kind of doubt. So I'm going to go ahead and start something new. It might or might not be Peter Pan. So look for me in the future and thanks for everyone that reviewed! Comments please review or contact me! I'm giving you this chapter since you can only review once every chapter. Thanks again! 

~Sunflower88


	8. Bye!

******************

A/N: wanted to update everybody. I started a new fic for those interested, it's an Ella Enchanted fic and it's called Maelin, but it's under the penname TaliaShay ( I changed it) just wanted to let you guys know! But I'm stopping this one it was a flop, but I don't feel too bad about that since it was my first. Thanks to everyone that reviewed:

TallemeraRane

Nephora

Simirit Lyons 

Tarwen210

And the anonymous one, from Boogalaga 

Bye for now!*****


	9. Swords and Arrows

*A/N: as for why Hook couldn't get them himself if he could put pixie dust on the army, he's a coward and him and his men have tried so many times to kill Peter and Wendy that he's given up, so he's trying something new. And he gives them a 5-day head start because there's nowhere they can go anyway (since Peter won't leave Neverland) and he still needs more time to train the army. Hope that's sufficient. 

I was just thinking- I wish I was British because I love the way they write-- I just finished reading A Great and Terrible Beauty and even though Libba Bray's not really British she says she grew up on British humor and I love the way it's written. If any of you are looking for a really great book, read it!! I stayed up all last night finishing it because I couldn't stop. On with the show!

Never mind. There's a line from a Lord of the Rings Fanfic that I want to post a quote from, because I think it's amazing: "The blades glinted in the sunlight and sang in metallic voices as Elenath lept, spun, and thrust Calmakil towards Haldir multiple times." It's about a sword battle obviously; it's from the fanfic Where Love May Lead by emi-kins if anyone's interested. Doesn't that line paint an amazing picture? It captures it perfectly without once saying anything about sword fighting or anything. I love it!

"Ugh, this darn sword is heavy. Peter can't seriously expect me to fight with it, can he?" Wendy wondered under her breath in a disgusted voice. _Although I've always wondered what it would be like to kill a pirate, have them look at me with fear in their eyes, _she thought. _Well then sir pirates, better watch out for Wendy! I'm the fearsome Wendy, the horrid, bloodthirsty Wendy Darling! Oh, Wendy dear, do get a grip on yourself._ She sighed, raising an eyebrow and grimacing at the extent to which her imagination had run. She shivered slightly involuntarily; _That's a bit frightening, I'm starting to startle myself. Odd._

She awkwardly lugged it up into a fighting stance, but just as soon dropped it, the hilt of the sword landing hard on her bare toe. "Gracious Lord Almighty!!!" she screeched for lack of better wording as she grabbed the said digit and began hopping up and down on the soft forest floor, squeezing her long-lashed eyes tightly shut. 

"Yaaah!" 

Suddenly, from behind a tree, our dear friend Peter appeared, sporting a drawn knife close at hand. 

"Wendy! What in the world is wrong? I could hear your screaming all the way in Mermaid's Lagoon!" He asked in a concerned tone, eyeing her body flailing on the ground, now on level with the fallen leaves. 

"Peter I give up! I can't possibly learn to use such a horrid weapon, let alone manage to cause damage with it!" Wendy sobbed. 

"I see". He sighed. "I'll just have to find you another weapon, means of protecting yourself. When Hook lets him army out, you need to have a way of holding your own, Wendy. I'll be fighting, I won't be able to be with you at all time, no matter how much I'd like to." He stroked her head, a slight smile pulling at the side of his mouth. "Wendy, it seems impossible. We've four days to figure ourselves a way to beat an army of over a hundred, and we've only ourselves. Oh of course there's the Lost Boys, John, Michael, but when it comes down to it, they can't really fight. We've been playing games all of our lives, Wendy. As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm growing up in my own way here, maybe not physically, but mentally. I can't help it. And I can see how serious Hook is this time, it was written all over his face. What are we going to do, Wendy?"

"Well first of all I would like to know where all that came from, Mr. I'm always to be a boy, won't grow up. Perhaps Neverland has been holding a secret from you, but it seems you've figured some of the magic of this place out." Looking deep into his eyes, Wendy said trustfully, if a bit naively, "I believe in you, Peter. You've never let me down, and I know that our wills and wants for the good to prevail will overcome all the evils Hook throws at us. So," she began twirling her finger playfully around one of his locks of hair. "What kind of weapon did you have in mind?"

Peter reached behind his back and slyly pulled a bow and arrow in front of body, placing it in Wendy's lap. "You're to be the next sharpshooter of Neverland, Miss Wendy Darling."

Wendy's eyes widened as she fingered the strings, arrowheads and crossbow. Eagerly she picked it up, attempting to string the arrow onto the bow, but only managing to knick her finger on the pointed edge of the carefully crafted arrowhead. _Oh, poppycock, must I continue mangling myself yet further today? _She thought. 

"Careful, it's sharp. Here, I'll show you." Looping his arm around hers and catching her hand in his, Peter carefully slid the arrow through the strings, explaining each step to the seriously concentrating Wendy. 

"Now, pull the arrow back with your other hand, that's good. Concentrate on that tree, Wendy, don't let it out of your sight, oh Wendy turn around it's coming out the other end. And let go!" Peter talked her through it, then watched the stone arrow bite through the air, spinning slightly and trailing a feather on its tail. It struck the tree with a force that thrust it into the brown bark, stopping its plight with a crack. 

"Peter, oh Peter! Did you see that?! I shot that, Peter, I can do this! Oh, what a wonderful day it is, Peter Pan!" Wendy jumped up and down, a glowing smile lighting up her already pretty features. She flung her arms forcefully around a reluctant Peter, whose mouth turned up into a smile as he buried his nose into her hair. 

"Alright, Wendy that's enough! We still need to teach you to act on your toes and in the middle of chaos, which is really harder than it sounds. We've four days to perfect your archery and that's not nearly enough!" 

"Well that's a quick way to doom someone's happy mood, Peter. I'm going back to the hideout to fix dinner. See you back there." Wendy said with a bit of disappointment in her face, yet still ecstatic from her success.

"Sure." Peter slid down against the tree and pulled out his pipe, courtesy of the treaty he had negotiated with the Indians. "We're doomed." He sighed. 


End file.
